


Fluidity

by quake_quiver



Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 4 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen, Takes place in season 1, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_quiver/pseuds/quake_quiver
Summary: Time is slipping through Will’s fingers like sand.
Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955290
Kudos: 6





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "amnesia" from the 7th. I took "amnesia" and extrapolated "losing time" to count because of the gaps in memory. This is vague, but it does contain spoilers for season 1. Enjoy!

Time is slipping through Will’s fingers like sand. The harder he tries to grasp onto it, the quicker it falls through the cracks, making him blank out in vast expanses of nothing.

_It is 7:43 PM. I am in Wolf Trap, Virginia. My name is Will Graham._

_It is 6:23 AM. I am in Baltimore, Maryland. My name is Will Graham._

They find bodies; they investigate the ripper; Will blinks and he’s driving toward Wolf Trap. He takes a breath and he’s out in the woods around his house in the middle of the night. He swallows and he’s leaning against the wall, gloves slick and cool against his sleeves, Beverly talking.

Will is losing time, losing memories, losing himself. He does everything Dr. Lecter asks, draws clocks and writes notes and recites his little grounding mantra. He fields concerned questions from Alana and Beverly, ignores the wary, worried looks on Zeller’s and Price’s faces.

Jack’s seeming indifference is a refreshing change of pace, and Will welcomes it.

The pendulum swings; the ravenstag leads Will this way and that; Abel Gideon sits at Hannibal Lecter’s table and all Will can see is Hobbs.

Will Graham is slipping through time’s fingers like water. He’s spilling, lost in the fluidity of falling apart, and gets swept downriver.

_What time is it? Where am I? I am…I am Will…Will Graham…_


End file.
